Romano's Secret Crush?
by PotatoNazi
Summary: Italy drags Germany down to Spains house, Romano and Germany get left alone, and thing happen. Bad summary. Germano. Warning: Yaoi, boy on boy action.


**Romano's Secret Crush?**

Somehow Feliciano had managed to convince Ludwig to come with him on a visit to see his older brother Lovino. Ludwig knew this was a bad idea, Lovino had never liked him and he doubted that would ever change. However, Feliciano had begged and pleaded for Ludwig to come along and so Ludwig had eventually given in to the energetic Italian, anything to make him stop. So here they were standing on Antonio's porch, waiting to be let in.

Feliciano knocked on the door rapidly while yelling, " FRATELLOOOOO! IM HERE!" The door eventually opened up to reveal a rather grouchy Lovi.

"Feli? What are you doing here? AND WHY DID YOU BRING POTATO BASTARD!?" Lovino yelled angrily.

" I wanted to come visit you! " Feliciano shouted excitedly, " but I was too scared to come all by myself so Luddy came with me!"

Lovino glared at Ludwig and yelled, " THE POTATO BASTARD IS NOT WELCOME HERE SO GO HOME!"

Lovino attempted to slam the door in their faces but was stopped by Antonio before he could.

"What are you talking about Lovi, of course he is welcome here!" Antonio said cheerfully, welcoming them both inside and offering them wine.

Lovino glared at Antonio and took a seat furthest from Ludwig , cursing under his breath. Antonio and Feliciano were chatting away and trying to catch up while Ludwig and Lovino sat quietly and watched them until Feliciano spoke up and asked Lovi to show him around the house. Lovino huffed and got up from his chair stomping down the hallway and gesturing for Feliciano to follow.

Once they were both out of sight, Antonio leaned over and whispered to Ludwig, " Have you noticed the way Lovi acts towards you?"

"Nein, vhat are you talking about?" Ludwig replied with a look of curiosity on his face.

"He totally likes you!" Antonio said excitedly

"Have you gone crazy? Lovino despises me! He's always yelling and insulting me!" Ludwig replied.

"He acts that way because he doesn't want you noticing it! Plus he must be jealous with the way Feliciano clings to you!" Antonio explained, " Just watch him, He gets so flustered when you are around and the way he stares at you when he thinks no one is watching. I'm jealous of you man!"

Ludwig really thought about what Antonio had said. It all made sense the way Antonio had put it, but could it actually be possible that Lovino likes him? Ludwig was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that Feliciano and Lovino had returned until Antonio had spoken up and offered to take Feli for a tour around Spain. Ludwig glanced over at Lovino and sure enough caught him staring before he quickly turned his eyes away.

"Of course I'll go on a tour with you!" Feliciano said excitedly as Antonio started walking for the door. Antonio gave Ludwig a quick wink before disappearing out the door with Feli following after, closing the door and leaving Lovino and Ludwig alone.

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH POTATO BASTARD! BRING HIM WITH YOU!" Lovino practically screamed at the door, sounding slightly panicked. Ludwig watched Lovino with fascination and curiosity as he grew more flustered, his face turned bright red, and was spewing cuss words and threats.

"Lovino….?" Ludwig said softly but still managing to get the rampaging Italians attention, "Do you really hate me that much? Or is it…..something else?"

Lovino was shocked by the question and turned red for another reason, quickly turning his head so Ludwig couldn't see. It was too late however, Ludwig had already seen the blush and knew that Antonio was right. Ludwig blushed as well, walked over to Lovino, cupped his face with his hands, and turned his head towards him. Before Lovino could say anything, Ludwig crashed his lips upon Lovinos in a forceful yet somehow gentle kiss. Lovinos eyes widened in shock and found himself unable to move at first. Once he was able to move again he attempted to pull away, but Ludwig held his head firmly in place. Ludwig licked Lovino's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Lovino refused to give. Ludwig bit down on Lovino's lip, making him gasp and allowing Ludwig to slip his tongue into Lovino's mouth. Lovino, unable to escape, tried to fight for dominance but Ludwig easily won the battle, exploring Lovi's mouth completely before breaking the kiss and starting to unbutton Lovino's dress shirt.


End file.
